Project Ry
by Nanami Uzuki
Summary: All the bad guys are gone, or at least until Julius stumbles upon Boss Cass's "Project Ry." Ry is a Thylacine test-tube baby, caught somewhere between good and evil. Can Julius make him totally good before he kills Ty?
1. Finding Project Ry

**A/N: All TY the Tasmanian Tiger Original Characters belong to Krome Studios.**

**I'm simply a huge fan.**

**Enjoy!**

The Quinkan were gone, Boss Cass was gone, Fluffy was gone, everything and everyone bad… was gone. For once, everyone's life was peaceful. Ty finally announced his feelings to Shazza, and the two were in a happy relationship. Sly had continued to pursue his interest in bommerang making. Julius had taken over Boss Cass's lair, and Maury was still… well, Maury.

And it was one day while Julius was exploring Cass's lair, messing with his technology that he found a secret room. And in this secret room, was a tank filled with green liquid, and a floating, closed-eyed Tasmanian tiger. He had a mask of black fur around his eyes, dark brown fur, and black stripes going down his back. He wore nothing but a pair of black shorts.

"What on Earth is this?" Julius asked.

To which the computers around him responded "This is project Ry. Boss Cass had created Ry to take down Ty the Tasmanian tiger. The only thing he knows is how to kill." Julius stared blankly at project Ry, almost tempted to release him, then thought it would be dangerous if he did so.

'Maybe I can teach him to be good…' Julius thought to himself, sort of already taking on a parental feeling over the cub. Sure he didn't have the physical structure of a cub, but mentally he still was one. Smiling to himself, the Koala pressed the release button, and Ry opened his red, hate-filled eyes.

The glass prison holding Ry shattered, the green liquid spilling everywhere, all in one bright flash of white. The glass shards sliced Julius's fur, creating a few scratches which began to bleed. Besides that, he was fairly unharmed. Standing in the middle of the floor, looking weak, soaking wet, slightly bleeding from the glass shards, was Ry, gorgeous as ever.

Slowly, Ry began to take shaky, unsure steps towards Julius. 'He's like the son I never had… This is my son taking his first steps…' Julius thought to himself, holding back tears that threatened to come. Julius couldn't resist the temptation; he held his arms out to Ry.

A hopeful, happy smile crossed Ry's face as he part-limped, part-wobbled, and part-walked his way to Julius, then fell in the Koala's arms like a child. Julius pressed his paw to the tiger's face.

"Father…" Ry whispered, right before he fell back asleep, closing his now meadow-green eyes.

"W-what's wrong with him?! What's happened to my son?!" Julius yelled, then realized what he had said. He had called this test-tube baby his son. Why, though, he didn't know. Maybe it was because he'd wanted a child, but never had the ability to… He'd been so wrapped up in work, helping Ty save the world 'n' such that he'd forgotten to settle down… and Ry, maybe, just somehow filled that hole in Julius's heart.

"Something went wrong with his system…" a computerized voice said. "He has only known evil, but then you just showed him kindness. He is confused, and probably tired. Were you to keep showing him kindness, you might be able to change him, reverse everything Cass has done to him."

"Then that's exactly what I'll do." Julius said with determination.

* * *

**_Several hours later…_**

Ry didn't know where he was. He felt warm though, and his heart felt… good. He had never known this feeling before, and it scared him for a moment. It didn't last long, because after a moment of being conscious, a sharp pain shot to his head, and flashes of a golden tiger with darker brown stripes appeared behind his eyelids, followed by the word KILL in large red letters. Ry screamed as the pain continued.

Julius was just outside the hall of Ry's room when he heard Ry begin to scream. Fear gripped the koala's heart as he ran to his now awake and screaming son. He gripped the tiger's paw and hushed him until he was silent, drenched in sweat though, with his glowing red eyes open. Ry looked over to Julius, baring his teeth and growling. Julius flinched.

"Ry!" he yelled. "Ry, calm down! It's me!"

Ry blinked once more, and in that one blink, his eyes went from blood red to meadow green. "Father…" Ry gasped, seeing the face that had shown him kindness. He lay back down on his bed.

"Ry? How do you feel?" Julius asked, still holding his adopted son's hand. "What do you remember?"

Ry swallowed, he'd had a horrible, bitter taste in his mouth. "You… you let me out of the prison…" he said. "I walked to you… You had a smile on your face… I felt… something different… I don't know what it was… it was all tingly, and it felt good…"

"That, my boy, is called happiness…" Julius said.

"I feel that right now…" Ry whispered.

"What happened just moments ago? Why were you screaming?"

"I saw another Tiger. His name was Ty… and after I saw him I saw… I saw something… do you have something I can draw on? I'll show you…" Julius's heart had frozen, but he handed Ry a pencil and paper anyways. Ry gripped the pencil and wrote out a single word.

KILL

Julius realized that the kid didn't know how to read, but he probably knew what that word meant. If Ry was ever going to be let out in the world, he was going to need a lot of work. Starting with this.

"I know what that means, father." Ry said, pointing to the word. "And I don't want to hurt anyone…"

Julius put a paw on Ry's shoulder. "I know you don't. And I won't let you hurt anyone. I promise."

**Thus the end of my first chapter! What do you guys think? Please review!**

**Until next time!**

**XxNanami&KinoxX**


	2. Ty meets Ry

**Here's chapter two! :3 Enjoy.**

Later that day, once Ry was back to sleep, Julius called Ty who was all the way down at Bush Rescue Headquarters. Julius's whole idea was to bring Ty to the lab, with Ry restrained, and record Ry's reaction. Julius felt horrible, restraining his son as if he were a monster, but Julius didn't want Ty to get hurt. When Ty answered, Julius explained everything, Ty's end of the line staying silent the entire time.

"So what you're telling me mate…" the tiger said. "Is that you want me to be a guinea pig. Guinea tiger. Whateva'."

Julius sighed. "Yes, that is exactly what I am saying."

Ty's end went silent again, until he finally said, "Well, Sly kinda has a situation that may need your help mate. Ya see, he wanted to go into your old lab an'…" Ty couldn't finish his sentence. He was trying too desperately to hold back his laughter; Julius already knew what Sly's problem was.

"He was turned into a female, wasn't he?" Julius asked, knowing the answer by Ty's stifled laughter turning into a fully blown cackling fit. Julius had set up a special booby trap in his old lab for intruders, such as Sly, that would turn them into the opposite gender.

Some scuffling and muffled voices were heard on the other end, until Sly's voice was purely audible. "This is reversible, right Julius?!" the elder tiger yelled. "I don't want BOSOMS my entire life! What would Naomi think?!"

Julius chuckled softly. These tigers and their dingos. "Yes Sly, it is reversible. But tell me, what did you want in my lab?" the koala asked intimidatingly.

Sly paused. "I just… wanted to see your old 'rang blueprints… Thought maybe they'd spark a new idea, ya know? Meant no harm mate…"

Julius remembered how Sly would always ask him for new ideas on boomerangs. The boy had an obsession with them, it seemed. And since he worked for Cass for half of his life, others tended to ignore him, shun him. It wasn't Sly's fault that Cass had fed him lies, brainwashed him into thinking his family left him. It wasn't fair to Sly for everyone to shut him out. He was alone a lot, and 'rangs had been his escape. But if it had bothered Sly' he showed no sign.

"I completely understand Sly. Yes, it is reversible. I'll fix you when you and your brother arrive." And with that, the conversation ended. Julius began to walk back to Ry's room, where he was still sleeping soundly. He looked so precious when he was sleeping, not scowling or frowning… he looked peaceful…

* * *

_**Hours later…**_

Ry was painfully confused. He woke up with his father by his side, and immediately felt happy. Father had said some things, something about wanting Ry to meet someone, precautionary measures, and a few other things, but poor Ry's mind was so ravaged and worn out that he was too exhausted to pay attention 100%. Now here he was, with his father who was putting shackles on his wrists and ankles that were hooked to a wall behind him. They were heavy, made of Steel. The room around him was empty, hollow, and cold, made purely of stone. It was a 20x20 room, with the door on the wall directly in front of him. A window was five feet above the door, where Ry could easily see Julius. He waved and smiled. Julius did the same, his heart filling with joy.

"Alright Ty, you can come in." Julius said over an intercom. 'Did he just say Ty? Ty needs to die. That is my mission.' Ry thought to himself. Coming through the door was a golden-furred Tasmanian tiger wearing a bandana around his neck, and red shorts.

Images flickered behind Ry's eyes of the tiger in front of him, always followed by the image of the word KILL. 'I know what that word means!' Ry screamed in his head, 'But what does it say?!' Agonizing pain in his head came, and he began screaming, roaring, holding his head in pain. His eyes blinked several times, a constant fight between the red and green. Eventually though, the red took over. Both of his eyes were red, pure red, with no iris's, no pupils, no whites. Just a glowing, hate-filled red.

Ty was shaking. This creature, this Ry thing, was terrifying. He fought uselessly against his restraints, gnashing his teeth at Ty, swiping at him with his claws. "Don't be afraid Ty," Julius said over intercom. "He's chained up pretty tightly, he won't be getting out. But don't provoke him, try talking softly to him. But don't get too close."

"'Eye mate, it's alright. I won't hurtcha'. Just calm down, maybe we can -," but Ty was cut off by the sound of chains hitting the floor.

Ry had ripped the chains right out of the wall.

* * *

It was safe to say that Ty and Ry were separated as soon as possible after that. Ry was sent to his room, where he sat curled in a ball on his bed, crying. He'd disappointed his father. 'Father probably hates me now.' He thought to himself, stifling another scream that clutched at his heart. This was the worst pain he'd ever experienced, and he'd experienced a lot. He couldn't make this pain go away, no matter how hard he tried, and it only fueled his hatred for Ty. Ry wanted him dead now, not only because of the program in his head, but because Ty made his father disappointed in him.

Ry grew a bloodlust for him, wanting to bathe in the golden tiger's blood

"We'll see who Daddy's favorite is then"

**What did you all think of this chapter? I had fun writing it. Please review! I need some ideas too!**

**XxNanami&KinoxX**


	3. Sly's attempt to reason with Ry

Sly had seen the entire thing. He felt bad for the kid; he knew what it was like to feel unloved, hated, unwanted, lonely, and not good enough for anyone. He felt that every day of his life when he was stuck with Cass. The frills despised him, they hurt him, they liked to play "games". Their favorite "game" was holding Sly down and holding a lighter to his fur until it singed his skin, making him scream and yell and cry. They also liked to lock him in cupboards and closets, anywhere that it was dark and would make him scared. He couldn't remember a single happy day during his childhood. Hell, did he even really HAVE a childhood? No and neither did this kid.

So, after becoming a male again, Sly built up some courage and went to the kid's room. Ry was there, curled in a ball on his bed, his fur streaked with tears coming from eyes sporting red iris's. Ry glanced over to Sly, but didn't do anything. _He looks just like I did… _Sly thought to himself. _We're not so different, Ry and I._ But even still, Ry looked so familiar… and then it came to him.

_Flashback…_

_Sly was about five years old, and he was running away from the frills and their stupid lighters. Sly was much faster than them, so he had no problem getting away. He quickly ducked into a room that the frills ran right past. Deciding it was safe, Sly began to wander the room. He came across the tank which held Ry._

"_I see you've found my little project." said Boss Cass, who appeared from behind Sly._

And that was all Sly could remember past that. He'd forgotten all about Ry since then, and sort of felt bad about it now. Had he talked to Boss Cass a little more about Project Ry, maybe Ry could've been released early, and maybe they could've been friends.

Maybe then neither of them would've been such screw-ups…

Sly laid a tentative hand on Ry's shoulder. Though Ry was physically full-grown, his mentality was still that of a child. He was still scared, didn't know a lot of things.

"'Eye mate," Sly said. "Julius doesn't hate you, and he's not disappointed."

"Then why did he send me to my room?" The younger one growled.

"Because he didn't want you to hurt Ty. He knows you don't want to hurt anyone, and he thinks of Ty like a son…" S***, wrong choice of words.

In the simple blink of an eye, Ry was out the door and halfway down the hall. He was quick, Sly gave him credit, but Sly was slightly faster. He caught up to Ry in no time, grabbing him by the wrist. "Wait mate, where ya goin'?!" Sly yelled.

"I AM HIS ONLY SON!" Ry yelled, suddenly appearing much bigger to Sly than he had moments ago.

"Alright, alright, calm ya fur. Let's just talk bro. Can we do that before you go killing my brother?" Sly begged with pleading eyes.

Ry searched the elder tiger's face before finally giving in, letting Sly drag him back to his room. Sly smiled to himself, making sure Ry couldn't see it. _Don't want to set him off again…_ he thought to himself. It occurred to Sly how easy it was to make him mad. All he had to do was bring up Julius.

Once they were back in Ry's room, Sly began to try to reason with him as they sat on his bed. "Alright mate…" Sly gently pressed. "Ty really ain't a bad person. And I know it's programmed in ya head that he is, but I think that maybe if ya try to press them feelins of wantin ta' kill 'im down, maybe ya two could… get along?"

Ry stood up at lightning speed, glaring hatefully at Sly. "Absolutely not! That… That THING and I can NEVER get along!"

Sly sighed. He was determined to make the two be able to bear each other, but it was going to take a lot of work…

* * *

Ry couldn't believe what the older thylacine had said to him. It just wasn't possible. Even if Ry WANTED to, he couldn't be nice to the golden tiger. The program was just wound too deeply in his brain. _But then again… _Ry thought to himself. _If father was able to contradict my programming once, maybe I can do it too… _Then he shook his head. _No. That stupid jerk made father disappointed in me. _Then another idea came to his head. _Maybe… maybe if I befriend this Ty thing, father will be happy with me._

The thought made him smile broadly. He was going to explain his idea to his father later, without revealing his true intentions.

* * *

"You need to be willing to try again."

"Absolutely not." Ty spat back.

"C'mon mate, think of Julius." Sly tried to reason.

That got Ty's tiny little brain working. Sly was right, Julius had helped Ty in all sorts of ways all throughout his life, and it was time he returned the favor. Ty knew how much Ry meant to Julius, despite how little time Ry has actually been active, and he knew it would make Julius so happy if he saw improvement in Ry's behavior.

"Fine. But I'm not doin it for the little beast. I'm doin it for Julius."

Sly grinned to himself. His plan was working.

* * *

Julius wasn't the tiniest bit upset with his adopted son. He'd expected those results, and had actually found out something interesting. Ry's normal eye color was green. But when he got agitated and threatened to go on a killing rampage, then went red. And if was REALLY about to lose it, they just went straight red, with no pupils or iris's or anything.

Deciding he should go check on his son to make sure he was okay, Julius shuffled down the hall to Ry's room, where the cub was asleep with a small smile on his face. Smiling himself, Julius pulled a blanket over Ry and patted his head.

**Well? What did you guys think of this one? Who's everyone's favorite character so far? Next chapter I think I'm going to go a little more into focus on some of the other characters, like Ty's past, hit a few other things on Sly's past, maybe go into Shazza and Naomi… Ry's had enough of the spotlight. Right?**

**Until next time!**

**XxNanamiXKinoxX**


	4. Ry and Hacia (Shut up Ozy!)

**A/N: First thing's first, I do not own the OC characters Ozymandias or Eva. The credit goes to The Black 13 Productions. Which, by the way, thank you so much for your help and support. I have no clue where the Hell this story would be by now if you hadn't helped me through. Thank you!**

Sly's day was going on just peachy (insert sarcasm here). Ty had woken up on the wrong side of the bed, making him just about as happy as a bilby in a cage… Not too soon afterwards, an old friend of Sly's came by and asked Sly a favor. He had to watch her six-year-old son, a half-breed of a snow leopard and marsupial lion named Ozymandias, or Ozy for short. On a normal day, Sly wouldn't have minded watching the kid. But since he was going to see a potential killer, he didn't feel comfortable bringing along a child. What if Ry busted and accidentally hurt Ozy? How would Sly explain then? Eva would never forgive him. But being that she was a former –and slightly current- love interest of his, he agreed to do so.

Even still, Sly had no idea why she would've chosen HIM to watch over Ozy. Sly was in no way shape or form a kid's kinda guy. Kids almost kind of terrified him. He'd never been around other kids when he was one himself, so he had no idea how to deal with them. Looking down at Ozy, though, he didn't look like he'd be too hard to deal with.

But that wasn't the point. The point was that Ry was possibly a killer, and might hurt the kid. Sly would never forgive himself if that happened…

So yeah, his day was just great.

* * *

Ry was getting agitated just by thinking of the stupid golden-furred tiger. He was clenching and unclenching his hands, which gripped the rim of his bed. He closed his eyes and grit his teeth, trying to push the angry feelings away to no avail. Julius had come in earlier with a few tiny red pills and a glass of water.

"These pills should help you with your anger, Ry." He explained, setting everything on his bedside table. Then he began to go into detail about the chemical structure and such about how they worked, but Ry had pretty much lost interest and nodded at everything he said, pretending to listen. When his father got the message that Ry had gotten bored, he left. Ry felt guilty for not listening and wished he could've taken it back.

Then after a while he began to think about his second meeting with Ty.

"When you think you're going to have an outburst of anger, try pinching yourself or something to get your mind off of it." His father had suggested. Ry had tried that, to no avail.

What he found that DID work though, was biting. He had refused the pills because he felt that he didn't need medication, and was beginning to want to give in to the drug that sat so temptingly on his bedside table. So, to reprimand himself, he sank his teeth into his right arm. His left was already coated with blood, staining his white sheets and pooling the floor. Eventually though it had stopped, but still felt sore.

Now, his right arm began to slowly turn red and drip down his paw tips. The sight of the blood kind of pleased him, and the pain nulled his mind away from thoughts of the stupid golden tiger.

Soon though, one of the castle's maids came in to check on him. Ry particularly liked this maid- she was a nice and pretty albino dingo that went by the name of Hacia. Hacia was super sweet and often talked to Ry, at least once a day. He'd ask her how her day was while she spruced up his room and she would just talk to him as if it were the most natural thing in the world. She was really the closest thing to a friend that Ry had, which was why Ry was so terrified of her. She had the power to build him up or break him down; one day she could just… not stop in to see him, or say she never wants to talk to him again. Ry couldn't bear the thought.

The look on Hacia's face when she saw Ry's blood covering the sheets and painting the floor was a mix of pure shock and despair. Her jaw dropped open and she fell to her knees, choking back a scream and tears forming in her eyes. Ry looked away from her gaze, ashamed.

"Ry, what the hell is your problem?!" she yelled. After that, Ry began to cry to. All he ever did was make people mad.

"I was about to lose it again!" Ry desperately tried to explain. "I don't want to take those pills! Couldn't think of any way to get my mind off of it! I'm really sorry Hacia! Please don't tell Father!"

Hacia clenched her fists and stood up, trembling with… with a feeling she didn't even know. It was a mix of anger, pain, agony… fear. She gripped Ry's wrist and dragged him forcibly into the bathroom. She told him to stay there while she ran and got towels and bandages and disinfectant. Not wanting to upset her any more than she already was, Ry obeyed. When she returned, her face was filled with despair. She cleaned Ry's wounds with hot water in silence, her delicate paws washing away every trace of blood and bandaging them.

She walked him back to his room and they both sat down on his bed, which had been cleared of blood and was made with new, crisp white sheets. After a moment of silence, the face of Ry's only friend grew beet red with absolute rage. She stood and slapped him. It stung, oh God did it sting, but Ry didn't even move his paw to rub it. He deserved that for scaring Hacia so. After slapping him, she threw her arms around his neck. "God dammit Ry!" she screamed in his ear. "Don't you DARE ever do that to me again! You scared me so much!"

She then released his neck and snatched the pills and water off the table. "Please Ry, I know you don't want to, but PLEASE take these!" she thrust them in his face.

_I owe it to her._Ry thought to himself, and threw back the pills.

* * *

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

As cute as this kid was, he was really starting to piss Sly off. It had been that way ever since the threesome had entered the Gunyip. Just that incessant, annoying question, stuck like a broken record.

Sly closed his eyes and smiled in aggravation, holding it back so hard that he was almost laughing. It was taking al of Sly's strength not to toss Ozy right out of the plane. Had it been anyone else's kid and not Eva's, he just might have and not thought twice about it.

"UNCA SLY!" Ozy shouted.

Sly took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Yes, Ozy?"

Ozymandias paused. "Are we there yet?"

Sly laughed deliriously. "If I tell you yes will you leave me alone kid?"

Ozy rocked back and forth on his feet. "Probably not."

Sly laughed again. _Eva, you owe me big time._

The moment finally came when Ozy shut up- when they landed at ex-Cassopolis. Ozy went out first, Sly waited for Ty at the front of the plane. His mood had changed significantly since the morning, and wasn't quite as grumpy. "That damn kid…" Ty mumbled under his breath to Sly.

* * *

The three traveled through the halls of Cassopolis, trying to find the room where they had last met Ry. They eventually found it, but what stood outside the door was enough to make Ty's blood run cold.

Ry was outside door with an albino dingo, without restraints.

Just as Ty was about to turn to run for his life, Ry locked gazes with him…

**A/N: Cliff hanger! MUAHAHAHA.**

**What do you guys think is going to happen? Reviews are always much appreciated. **

**Until next time!**

**XxNanamixX**


	5. A quick note from Nanami herself!

Hey, this isn't necessarily a chapter, it's just an author's note.

I've received two comments about Sly's love interests. How I mentioned he liked Eva, but earlier said he liked Naomi…

CAN'T HE LIKE MORE THAN ONE PERSON?

I don't know about you guys, but I've liked more than one guy before! Can't Sly like more than one girl?

Just saying!

Thank you!

Until next time!

XxNanamixX


	6. Ry's Reformation

... and smiled. Ry simply SMILED at Ty. And after that, he waved. The cold-blooded killer that was Ty's newest enemy was being NICE. Had he somehow been... reformed?

"Alright, what's up with mister smiley?" Sly asked as they approached the two, recognizing Hacia almost immediately from back when he lived at cassopolis. "G'day Hacia, long time no see." He said.

"Jeez Unca Sly, maybe he just likes to smile. Is that such a crime?" Ozy said, making Sly want to smack him in the back of the head.

"As to you too." She replied. "And as for the reason Ry is so smiley and not trying to rip Ty to shreds is simply because of his new medication. Julius has created some pills to control Ry's anger. So far, it's working."

Ry held out his right paw to Ty. "Ey mate, I'm really sorry about what happened back there yesterday. Seems we got off on the wrong paw. D'ya think maybe we could try again?"

* * *

The fear was clear and obvious in Ty's eyes. To a anyone else, Ty would've looked normal- cool, calm, collected. But Ry wasn't normal. He had the ability to see the tiny quirks Ty did when he was scared. His tail would flicker back and forth, his jaw would be set, and his paws would be clenched at his sides.

Ty gulped, then shook Ry's paw. "Is alright mate," he said. "Cass is a real jerk sometimes. Ain't your fault." Ry chuckled slightly.

"Heh, yeah he's a jerk. Hacia likes to tell me some of the wacky stuff he used to do like this one time he-" and then the two launched into a long and detailed conversation about all the evil crap Cass did. They began to roam the halls of Cassopolis, and Sly didn't feel the slightest bit worried that Ry was going to rip out his brother's throat.

* * *

"Is it me or does anyone else see the start of a bromance here?" Ozy said, crossing his arms. Sly took another deep breath and slowly exhaled again. When that didn't work, he counted to ten. This was why he hated kids.

Ignoring Ozy, he continued with Hacia. "So where's the catch in the fancy new meds?" Sly asked, knowing this was too good to actually last forever.

Hacia sighed. "I'm no medical genius, but a I know enough about it to be sure when I say that his body will adjust to the pills eventually and he will continue with his programming. I talked to Julius about it... he says we have maybe a year until that kicks in."

Sly gulped, almost feeling sad. "So we only have a year with the kid? What happens after that?"

Hacia looked down. "I... I'm not quite sure. And I don't think I want to find out any time soon... Ry and I have become such great friends, I can't imagine what would happen if I lost him... like I almost did this morning..."

Sly whipped his head around to her. "What do you mean you almost lost him this morning?!"

Hacia told Sly of how he bit himself, the amount of blood he spilt...

"Damn, kid's crazy." Sly mumbled shaking his head. "It's a real shame we can only enjoy him for a year. Hacia nodded, wiping tears away from her eyes.

* * *

**Hey, I'm sorry this was a really short chapter, I was busy writing something else...**

**Until next time.**

**XxNanamixX**


End file.
